Capture Camera
by Mini-kun
Summary: There are many kinds of moments that happen in one's life: sad ones, happy ones, exciting ones, bitter ones... why not capture them all? From a break up, to a proposal, to a confession, anything can happen. NegiToro anthology.
1. Cheater

I was bored, and this came to mind. Depending on which ones you guys like best, and which ones I know I can expand on, I might just write a completely new story revolving around that one shot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ ONLY ONE. And I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

_**Capture Camera  
**_

* * *

_**ONE: Cheater**_

Luka gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could, the radio a mere hum in the background while the heater kept her warm, although she knew her anger could do it itself. Her face was nearly all red.

The house she sat in front of was none other than Hatsune Miku's, all the lights shutting off one by one, eventually leaving everything dark. Luka slowly turned her head to the side, watching as said girl stood in front of her door, locking it before turning around and running to the car.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, gently shutting it. The cool air made Luka's skin grow goose bumps, and she hurriedly put the car in drive, not knowing why she was rushing to the clinic. She knew why she was mad, Miku knew why she was mad – and they both knew it was the reason the ride was silent, the low hum of the radio their only source of escape.

The pinkette brushed a hand through her bangs, sighing, "What time do you have to get there?" She kept her tone steady, trying to sound as normal as possible. Miku quickly checked her phone and set it down, clenching it between both of her hands.

"Thirty minutes," she quietly replied, looking out the window.

Nodding, Luka turned up the volume and sighed when the song overpowered her thoughts, allowing her some time to peacefully think without being stressed about the situation. However, when Miku reached over to turn it down, she flinched and glared at her for a second.

"Look–"

"I don't want to hear it, Miku," Luka shot back immediately, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She gripped the wheel a little tighter once she came up to a red light, watching the people hurriedly walk across the street, either on their phones or stuffing their hands into their pockets, "You already said enough."

Miku took in a deep breath, then threw her purse between her feet, "Oh really? Last I checked, _you _were the one who refused to listen to me."

"I don't need to listen to your bullshit."

"So it's bullshit now, huh?" Miku scoffed with a chuckle, shaking her head, "I think the way you're acting is."

Luka stepped on the gas pedal a little too hard – the two jerked and she took in a shaky breath, trying to concentrate on keeping them from dying. "So me being hurt about what you did is bullshit?" she asked, her anger boiling and ready to start pouring out, like her tears. "You were the one who cheated on me! How am I supposed to act after that?!"

"It was an accident!" Miku screeched, kicking the door with her heel. By now, both of them were shedding tears, but Miku's looked more like tears of frustration. Luka let out a shivering sob and slowed to turn at the parking lot, neither of them ready to head into the clinic.

"Accident my ass! You and I both know you don't drink, and you didn't just _randomly_ fall on top of Piko and have sex!" Luka shot back, shutting the car off. She watched as Miku furiously rubbed her eyes while trying to lift her purse.

Miku opened the door furiously, glaring daggers at the people walking on the sidewalk across the street, "You know what? Whatever. I'm done."

With that, she slammed the door closed and left Luka to sit in her car, heading into the clinic for her pregnancy test. Luka yelled in anger and punched her horn, letting it sit there for a few moments before she removed it, wiping her tears and turning the car back on. She knew Miku was going to call Piko to pick her up, and the mere thought disgusted her. After _three years_ of loving the same girl and trying to maintain a healthy relationship, Luka had lost the woman she loved the most to a mere one night stand. Everything up to that point had been for nothing. _Nothing._

That night after she checked her Facebook, she threw up nonstop into her toilet after reading Miku's post:

_I'm pregnant! – with Utatane Piko_

* * *

_**AN**_

HOW COULD I DO THIS?! Ugh, I hate myself. I made Luka suffer so much, and now I hate Piko even though he's done nothing but exist. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... although this ending was so... SKFJK;LSJGKA. DON'T HATE ME.

So, these mini one shots give me a chance to write one new chapter a day while you guys wait for my main stuff to be updated. Cool idea, huh? Anyway, if you want to request a theme or a topic or a scene, don't hesitate to tell me! Later!


	2. Photo

happyface: Thank you for requesting! And thanks for requesting such an awesome idea!

Guest: Yes, they're all going to be one-shots, unless I decide to continue it later on. But maybe, for last chapter, there'll be another chapter in the future.

That said, thank you everyone for reviewing! It makes me happy you hated and loved what you read – don't worry, nothing AS bad is going to happen.

* * *

_**TWO: Photo  
**_

"We mauled them!" Miku cheered with a smirk, slapping palms with her friends while the group of girls across the court panted and heaved in embarrassment and anger. Miku stuck her tongue out and laughed when they turned away to get an earful from their coach, the old woman trying to get their spirits back up.

Miku skipped over to her own coach, the brown-haired woman blowing her whistle to get their attention, although she merely looked around and accepted all the praise the students and parents were giving her – she _was_ the star of the volleyball team, after all. "Miku?" her coach calmly called, beckoning her over to the rest of the group, a small twinge of annoyance on her face.

Miki wiped sweat off her neck and nudged her shoulder, "Geez Miku. We've called you for_ever_!"

"Sorry," she breathed, obviously not caring. Miki shrugged and went back to listening, although she could only glance back at the dozing Miku whose eyes were elsewhere. The sound of the crowd still cheering and the enemy team slowly trudging out of their gym must have taken her attention.

"Got it!" everyone yelled at once, pulling their coach into the locker room for a post-game celebration. Miku slowly ran after them, but stopped upon seeing a woman coming towards her, a smile on her face and a camera in her hands.

"Need something?" she asked a bit too rudely, dusting off the imaginary dirt from her jersey. The woman, whose pink hair and soft smile hypnotized her, nodded. "W-well... what is it?" Miku cursed herself for stuttering.

Brushing her bangs away from her eyes and lifting her camera, the woman tilted her head. "I was wondering if I could snap a few quick photos of you before you head out. I would have gotten the team, but they left in a hurry," she explained, her soft voice making Miku's mind go blank. It was the softest voice she had heard, and felt silky against her eardrums.

Shaking her head to get rid of her mushy thoughts, Miku crossed her arms. "Well I don't know why you'd want them in the picture – I'm honestly the _best_ on the team, so you're lucky you caught me," she said with a nod, frown framing her face. Was this woman kidding? The only reason her team was so good was because she was on it!

"I sure am," the woman agreed with a nod of her own, looking around, "All right, so I'll snap a few photos and let you go. Sound good?"

Miku nodded and lead her to the wall with the school mascot on it, grabbing the volleyball left on the floor and sticking it under her foot, placing both hands on her hips with a cheerful, yet clearly fake smile. She watched the woman close one of her eyes and crouch to get a good angle, but stopped to move, frowning before moving again. "Are you going to take the picture or what?" Miku snapped at the same time as the camera, flinching with a blush.

The woman's mouth dropped and she laughed a little, covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, but that was..."

"Whatever!" Miku yelled, crossing her arms. She looked away and waited, but then looked at the woman staring at the back of her camera, examining the picture. "Is it a _good_ one, at least?"

"Of course," she winked in reply, circling Miku again. "I'm Luka, by the way. Megurine Luka."

Miku nodded, barely hearing her name in favor of hearing the remaining people's opinions on the game. Most of them pointed at her and nodded, eyes wide and obviously surprised at how good she was. It made her smirk, but it fell once she heard the snap of the camera, and she quickly whipped her head to the side to see Luka smiling at her with her camera in the air.

"You're getting a kick out of this," Miku commented, kicking the ball away and beginning her trek to the locker room. Luka followed after her, and got a shot of her annoyed, beet red face before the door closed in hers.

Miku wandered to her locker, meeting Miki's curious eyes. "This woman wanted my picture," she said, feeling a well of excitement in her stomach. "Of course, it makes sense why she'd want it."

Rolling her eyes, Miki nodded and closed her locker, lifting her gym bag, "_Totally_ makes sense. I'm heading home, see you on Monday."

With that, she walked to the doors and left, leaving Miku alone at her locker while she changed – she hated the showers at school, since they had no doors, so she would shower once she got home. Seeing her other teammates leave, she smirked in pride – not one of them had spiked at all in the game, whereas Miku had done most of them and collected most of the points. They were lucky to be on the same team as her.

"Hey, Miku?" the coach called, sticking her head out from her office. Throwing on a plain white t-shirt and school sweats, Miku jogged over to her, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Her coach lead her in and closed the door a little, a smile on her face. "You did amazing in today's game, congrats on the win."

Nodding, Miku smiled and plopped on the sofa next to the desk, "Well _duh_. I am the best, I can only be amazing." They shared a laugh before the coach stopped and frowned, playing with her fingers. "What is it?"

Brushing the back of her hair, her coach bit her lip and sighed, "You can be amazing, yes. But... I think you're doing a little _too much_. For now I want you to back off the front lines and stay in the back of formations."

"What?!" Miku shouted, slamming her hands on the cushions. She glared at her coach and pointed at the window, watching as the other girls, who were obviously worse than she was, casually talked to each other, "It's not _my_ problem if they suck! The back hardly gets any action!"

"Miku, I understand your frustration, but please. Only for a while is all I'm asking." The tone of her coach's voice made it clear there was no room for compromise, and Miku stood to leave, slamming the door on her way out.

"Damn it," she hissed, grabbing her bag before heading to the doors, trying her hardest not to cry. She could feel her throat tightening and her eyes beginning to water, but she couldn't cry – only _losers_ cried.

A flash surprised her, and she dropped her things to gape at Luka, who tilted her head with a smile. "You're crying face is very adorable, Miku," she said, snapping another photo. Miku's cheeks turned red and she looked away, having nothing to say, although when she heard another snap, she sighed.

Miku stomped over to her and tried grabbing the camera, but each time Luka dodged, a small chuckle escaping her mouth after the tenth attempt. "Delete them. All," she ordered, glaring at her when Luka didn't move an inch.

"I take it something went wrong in there?" Luka guessed, going through her camera again. When she was met with silence, she smiled again and reach to pet Miku's head, "In any case, you're very photogenic. So if you wouldn't mind, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

It took a moment to register, but when Miku realized what Luka had asked her, her face exploded in a bright red glow. "Y-you're asking me out...?" she stuttered, backing away with her head down. She always got an influx of people asking her out – since she was bi it didn't bother her that Luka was a woman; but when someone asked her out she always thought they were less than someone as awesome as she was. Luka didn't give off that vibe.

"I didn't specifically say a _date_, but if that's what you think..."

Miku flinched and glared at her, her ears going red, "You're such a..."

Another camera snap, and Luka smirked at her, eyes going a little dark in mischief. "I sure am, Miku..." her eyebrows went up when Miku picked up her bag, and slowly approached her, head downcast again like a scared dog, looking around in embarrassment. It made Luka smile even more. "So?"

Grabbing her free hand, Miku looked away with a blush, "W-whatever... but you're paying!"

It didn't occur to her that she literally met Luka fifteen minutes ago, but with the way she loved to tease and annoy her, it felt more like a few years.

"D-do you have a cellphone...?"

"Let me think while I call my manager."

"You're such a – a...!"

Luka smirked.

* * *

_**AN**_

This wasn't really a "mini" one-shot (since it's pretty long), but it'll do. I hope it lives up to your expectation, happyface! Teasing Luka is one of THE BEST kind of Luka.


	3. Dishes

I was doing the dishes this evening and thought how cute it would be if Luka and Miku were messing around while Miku was trying to wash them herself.

* * *

_**THREE: Dishes**_

A slow hum escaped her lips, slightly mimicking the song playing from the radio near her elbow, the water running and making hot droplets fly about onto the counter top. Miku watched the dirty dishes sitting in the sink get pelted with the cold water, sauce and leftovers sliding down the white glass plates and into the garbage dispenser hole.

"Miku, I'm gonna go ahead and clean up the kitchen while you do those," Luka announced, walking in while tying her hair up into a high ponytail. "And then I'll sweep and mop."

"You don't have to do so much," Miku pouted, not liking the thought of her girlfriend doing all the work. She watched as Luka put most of the mess into the refrigerator, twisting the cap back on the juice carton with elegance, and sliding it in before she could even blink.

If the water hadn't turned extremely hot and burned her hand, Miku would have been left gaping as Luka easily did her job. "You know," she hissed, flicking her hand a few times to rid of the burnt feeling, "You're really hot."

Luka hummed and tossed the bag of vegetables back into the fridge, closing it with a sigh before turning to Miku with a smirk, "Oh really? Almost as hot as that water, or what?"

"Not almost – hotter than this water. How I can even touch you, I don't know," she laughed, swiping the plate in hand quickly, watching as the residue disappeared, leaving foam in its wake before she rinsed it off and set it down. The other half of sink was full of water and foam, Miku's arms sunk halfway down to grab the second plate, but paused when she felt Luka's breasts pressing against her back.

"Look at all that water you wasted," Luka whispered against her neck, lightly pressing her lips against her skin, smiling when she felt Miku shiver. Her neck was her soft spot – and seeing her guard down left Luka an opening to attack it.

Miku turned her head to stare at her, feeling her lips twitching while Luka nuzzled the side of her head, their cheeks lightly rubbing. It had only been a few months since they moved in together, but Luka was constantly touching her when she could – like the physical contact made Luka aware that Miku was real. She found it oddly cute. "Luka I really have to finish these..." she mumbled, having the urge to just ignore the dishes and cuddle with her pink-haired lover.

"Then finish them," Luka replied instantly, dipping her fingers in the soap and placing the dot on the bridge of her nose. Miku pouted and wiped it off, sticking her tongue out at Luka before flicking her hand out of the water and wiping it on Luka's cheek. "Come on, Miku!"

"You started it!"

Luka grabbed a handful of foam and dropped it on top of Miku's head in retaliation, letting it settle into the teal locks and darkening them considerably. She laughed and stepped away from the reddening tealette, watching her hands carefully.

Feeling the damp top of her head, Miku seethed and looked behind her, inwardly impressed that Luka had cleaned up faster than she thought, although it seemed cleaning the floor completely slipped her mind. Cupping some of the water with both hands, she lifted them in warning, watching Luka's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare," Luka slowly groaned, holding out a hand as if it would bring up a shield. Miku only raised her eyebrows and took a step forward, making her girlfriend take one back. "Miku..."

With a toss, she let the soapy water fly into the air and smack right into Luka's face, dripping on her shirt and exposing her blue and white polka dot bra. As Luka recovered from the shock of hot water hitting her face, she set her sights on the laughing Miku, fingers twitching. "Ha!" Miku snorted, standing guard at her post, turning the faucet on again.

"Why you...!" Luka laughed, pouncing on her. They both tried to splash each other, Luka taking the dish soap and squirting it into a cup before filling it with water, the foam spilling from the rim before she dumped it over Miku's head, blue liquid slowly falling into her hair along with the rest of the foam.

Before long, they slipped and fell, a painful groan escaping the two. Luka rubbed her wet shoulder, white shirt drenched and showing off her skin, whereas Miku's shirt was clinging to her like she took a dive in a pool. "Ah... we're dumb," she commented, falling on her back. Miku soon joined her, and rested her head on her shoulder, although the feeling only made her bite her lip. "But hey, we should hop in the shower and–"

"I still need to wash the dishes. You're _such_ a distraction."

* * *

_**AN**_

Ah the feels. Ah the fluff. Ah the NegiToro...


	4. The Kitchen

_**FOUR: The Kitchen**_

Miku picked up the bag of cucumbers with a tentative eye, already knowing how disgusting they would look after her girlfriend handled them, and tossed them at said girlfriend, Luka stumbling and nearing dropping them on their newly polished hardwood floor. "Peel and cut them, Luka," she ordered, turning back to the pan full of white rice and the pot with steaming vegetables in them.

"O-okay," Luka gulped, feeling her fingers twitch in defiance at the bag's foreign texture, never having handled the groceries much in her life – that was why she had Miku. "But, what do I–"

"Peeler is next to the cutting board, just cut them into circles," Miku answered briefly while she poked at the vegetables, hissing when the steam hit her hand. Luka envied her cooking skills, having relied heavily on fast food joints and junk food to survive; which, of course, was unacceptable in the house of Hatsune.

It was barely an instant before she lowered the knife over the badly peeled and jagged cucumber before Miku stole the knife from her hand, smiling similarly to her mother when she set her eyes on the pink-haired bum. "That's okay, I'll just do it myself," Miku slowly said, kissing the tip of Luka's nose and pushing her out of the kitchen.

Looking back at the working tealette, Luka lowered her head and dragged her feet to the living room, seeing her dent on the couch calling her name. "Ah," she breathed, closing her eyes while the smell of food wafted through the house and spun around her, the sound of Miku humming a tune aiding her into a deep sleep.

"Luka!"

Miku slamming a ladle onto her head awoke the pinkette from her comfortable dreams, a furious expression on her face the moment their eyes met. However, Luka's anger subsided when she caught wind of Miku's heavy breathing, as if she had run laps around their house. "What's wrong?" she mumbled, rubbing her left eye like a child.

Crossing her arms, Miku dropped herself onto Luka's lap, forcing her arms around her and turning her head so no sign of her blush could be detected by the confused woman. "If you're going to sleep, at least do it after dinner," she scolded, turning her face so Luka could see her pout. "So I can join you."

Luka, with her eyes closed and smile on her face, lightly kissed her, rubbing their noses together when they pulled apart. "Sorry, I'll be careful next time," she responded with a nod of her head. Miku stood and pulled her to her feet, dragging her back into the kitchen where a nice, beautifully laid out dinner was waiting for her.

Oh how she loved Miku.

* * *

_**AN**_

OH HOW SHORT RIGHT. I know, but short is awesome! Short is simple and sweet! And while it's short, it's another NegiToro one-shot added to FanFiction!


	5. Kana

I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY.

You know how holidays are, right?

Anyway, it's baby time. Oh yeah. _Babies._

* * *

_**FIVE: Kana**_

Luka crossed her legs on the plush mattress underneath her, crossing her arms at the sight in front of her. "Miku? Is she supposed to be turned that way?" she softly called, sounding nervous and confused.

"Yes Luka! You asked that three times already!" her lover called from downstairs, the clash of pots and pans following her voice. Luka sighed and tilted her head, a soft smile on her face despite her worry for the little bundle currently napping in the overly large crib.

That evening, she and Miku finally got to come home from the hospital after a rigorous thirteen hours of labor the previous night, and only once since then had their daughter woken up. She had an extremely light head of blonde hair Luka knew was going to be pink – the father who donated his sperm had a full, healthy head of pink hair, and her skin was a light beige like Miku's. Overall she was a beautiful baby.

Safe to say Luka was jealous. While she was technically the "father" Luka couldn't help but feel cheated; some random guy was able to have a baby with Miku, and she couldn't.

"Why did I miss out on such an important piece of anatomy?!" she dramatically whispered, falling onto her back. After that thought, Luka scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "Actually... never mind. I'd hate to be a man."

She watched as her daughter slowly breathed, her short, stubby arms spread out across the crib in the most comfortable fashion, small mouth open and exposing her gums, and chubby cheeks expanding and deflating every other second. Luka smiled and shook, wanting to scream from how cute she was, but held back. It was hard keeping her squeals in, especially when she realized she had named the small bundle herself.

At the hospital, Luka, with her hand red and numb and bleeding a little, insisted on a certain name she had thought of for months, while Miku blatantly ignored it no matter how much Luka tried to persuade her. Luka wanted to name her Emiya, and Miku wanted to name her Hiro. After a long argument which involved a half-drugged Miku threatening to harm Luka followed by her swinging her arms around, Luka proposed a different name.

And won.

So despite wanting something different, Luka was happy with naming her Megurine Kana – as for her last name... Miku proposed the idea that since Luka was the father of the couple and since they looked similar, Kana would take her name.

"How's she doing?" Miku asked, draping herself over Luka's back with a smile. They both looked over to the sleeping baby and chuckled, Miku rubbing Luka's left cheek, "You don't have to sit here and watch her the whole time, you know?"

Luka nodded and sat straight, letting her legs dangle over the mattress, pulling Miku on her lap with a determined expression on her face. "I know, but this is her first day here, and... well, I just want to make sure she's okay."

Nuzzling her face into Luka's neck, Miku took in a large breath through her nostrils and gripped her sweater tightly, "This is why you're the dad." She chuckled and hid her face from the glare Luka was sending her, lightly pressing her lips against the bottom of her chin.

The arms tightening around her waist surprised her, more so when she was lifted into the air and gently lowered to her back, a dark pink veil surrounding her vision. Miku looked up to see a beautiful pair of teal eyes staring down at her, shining with love and mischief. "I hope her eyes are like ours, too," she mumbled, tilting her head.

"Well, even if she doesn't, she's still ours, you know?" Luka replied in a whisper, lowering her face until their noses were barely touching. Miku closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Luka's neck in an effort to balance her.

"Very true. Well, dinner's ready, so–" Miku's voice was barely above a hushed mumble, and her sentence stopped when Luka ignored her, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds it turned into something not-so innocent, with rushed sighs and breaths taking over their earlier soft conversation.

However, it was heatedly interrupted when whimpers in the background stole their attention, Luka's hand halfway deep into Miku's shirt, the tealette's arms holding her bra. Frozen in that exact position, they watched as Kana opened her eyes, looked around and began to wail, Miku pushing Luka off of her to get to their crying daughter.

Picking her up despite her state of disarray, Miku used one of her hands to brush her overly long hair, her usual hairstyle gone in favor of keeping it down. Luka had noted one day that she'd look a lot more mature with it down, and since then Miku hadn't put it up. "It's okay..." she cooed, rubbing Kana's small back lightly.

Of course it didn't work; once Miku began to lightly move her body up and down to calm her, Kana threw up all over her shoulder, leaving an overly large white mess everywhere.

"Oh man," Luka laughed, hopping over the mess on the floor to get a towel. Miku simply stood there with an emotionless expression on her face, staring at the now calm face of her daughter, her lips frozen in a thin line.

So _this_ is what her mother meant when she said having children wouldn't be easy. Miku suddenly regretted saying, "How hard could it be?" when she and Luka were up all night trying to get Kana to stop crying.

* * *

_**AN**_

So, longer than last time, shorter than I expected. But it'll do for now. I think I'm going to expand on this one in a later chapter, and if possible I'll do its own story!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Trust

Thanks for reviewing! This one came from reading a Yandere!Homura MadoHomu doujin, because why not? Yandere Luka is just... gah. I'm just a Luka fanboy.

* * *

_**SIX: Trust**_

Miku felt a sliver of air scrape her face, a cool wind caressing her cheeks and the sound of rushing traffic exploding over her head. Her hair was a whirlwind of teal, spinning in a giant wave over the noise.

At least, she thought she was over it. With the way two knots were making her ankles bend at an odd angle and how her hands were tied together, Miku figured she was upside down, over a busy intersection. And as odd as it sounded, she was perfectly fine with that.

"So, Miku?" she heard the sweet voice of Luka drip from above, making her cringe in annoyance. "Can you trust me _now_?"

Now she remembered why her blood was rushing to her head. Luka was a nutcase. A beautiful, pink, soft and squishy-breasted nutcase. Not only did she believe Miku didn't trust her in their relationship, but she always came up with the worst ideas to make her show it – be it through swimming with the sharks (on purpose so Miku had a reason to cling to Luka) in Hawaii, or things like hanging her young lover over the railing of their apartment building. Twenty stories high. They were lucky no police were being called.

With the little air she had in her lungs, Miku nodded, her hair flapping about in a pathetic manner. "Yes, Luka! I didn't squirm, did I? I _fully_ trust you! I knew you'd be there to watch me!" she yelled over her shoulder, hoping Luka would pull her back before the knots became loose and she fell to her death. Luckily she felt Luka grab her ankles, slowly pulling her body back until her feet hit the ground, Miku falling with a sigh of relief.

"Here," Luka softly whispered to her, brushing her cold forehead while holding out her other hand. Miku blushed and snuggled into her when she stood, smiling when Luka hesitated to wrap her arms around her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, finally pulling her close.

"It's all right. I'm alive, so you did something right... for once," Miku replied, flinching when Luka's grip on her waist tightened. She grunted in pain, one eye closing while the other inspected her suddenly angry girlfriend. She wanted to face palm at how careless she was with choosing the right - wrong - words to say.

Luka's eyes turned dark, and she grabbed the ropes again, dragging the sudden Miku statue toward the railing again, the teen's hands scraping the ground in an attempt to get away. After two years, Miku was used to Luka's antics – heck, she fell in love with her _because_ she was so insane.

But at that moment, she was conjuring up ways to get back at the pink-haired woman.

Soon...

* * *

_**AN**_

Well, that was fun! I had a completely different idea in mind when I started this – Luka was to be this extreme yandere woman who basically "tortured" Miku just to get her to trust her... ironic, huh? In the end I went for a cute little fluffball. Well, _I _thought it was cute.


	7. Partings

_**S**__**EVEN**__**: **__**Partings**_

She watched through the window, eyes blinking constantly as water was poured over her head, an endless warmth that enveloped her body, making the usual pale complexion turn a light pink. Surrounding her and tending to her hair and body were two servants, both happy to work for her, as they always said.

One was a short brunette who liked to tease others but also had a very sensitive side to her, Kaai Yuki. Her obvious crush to the oblivious and intelligent Hiyama Kiyoteru made her chuckle every time she saw Yuki gaping at the older boy. It was almost like his presence called for a pause in time for her, and she often neglected her work to watch him care for the flowerbeds.

The other was simply named Gumi, having very little knowledge about her past aside from living in a very rundown area riddled with perverts, lost until she was found by a wandering man who took her into his home, making her an immediate friend with the girl being wrapped in a yukata.

"So, I saw you with _Megurine__-san _again, Miku," Yuki teased, sending her a wink while she rubbed her long teal hair.

Miku flinched and looked away, cheeks a deep red, "So what if I was?" She watched the two peel away all the towels and her yukata in favor of a white and blue kimono, slapping it on her and tying everything within seconds, Yuki giving her a deviant smile. "What is it, Yuki?"

She shrugged and poked her shoulder, lifting the bottom of her kimono while Miku walked out, snickering with a hand over her mouth. "Oh nothing, I just saw a very specific detail when I walked by you two last night," she laughed, as if watching the scene playing out before her eyes again.

"Oh?" Gumi joined in, tilting her head in honest curiosity. The small smile she was trying to hide was obvious, and Miku covered her cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from them the more she was bothered by this matter!

"We were just–"

Yuki placed a hand on her mouth, effectively silencing her with a nod. "Oh yes, because when two are joined by the lips, it's nothing more than a friendly peck!" she laughed, making Gumi drop everything bundled in her arms.

"You were... kissing Megurine-san?!" she asked in little less than a breath, hastily picking everything up again, leaning closer to get a look at the beet red Miku, "You know your mother and father will not stand for this."

"Stand for what?"

The three jumped, and Miku gasped upon seeing the woman leaning on the wall next to her bedroom doors, smiling soundly at her, teal eyes bright and full of happiness. Miku could feel her heart pound like a million taiko drums.

She looked at her appearance, and immediately noticing the black armor laying at her feet, she felt her lips drop into a frown. Miku turned to the two sudden shy girls, "Could we...?"

They nodded and deeply bowed to the pink-haired woman, and deeper for Miku before leaving the two alone, scurrying around the corner of the hallway. Miku waited a few seconds until she saw a sliver of green hair escape their hiding spot, and she stomped over to the corner, barely missing the two as they darted out just in time to avoid her wrath.

Sighing, she turned and smiled softly, watching as her pink-haired lover slowly picked up her things and stood in front of her door, a determined look on her face. "Luka," she called lovingly, trying to break her resolve for a moment.

"Miku..." Luka answered, turning her head away with no doubt a large blush on her face. But that wasn't all – just the mere sight of Miku this morning had her quivering, and they both knew why. Miku hurriedly went to her side and slid open her doors, making sure nobody was around to watch them.

"Please," she offered, allowing Luka to enter first before shutting her door softly, watching as the older woman placed her heavy outfit on the wood floor. Most royalty would have been angered at the sight, but Miku never cared about a little scuff here and there.

Soon they locked eyes and opened their mouths at the same time, the near darkness causing an awkward shift in the happy mood they were once in. On the other side of Miku's room was another set of doors that led to the garden, although it would be now occupied by the other samurai and Kiyoteru – and so Yuki would be there. She couldn't open the door.

Luka stepped closer to her and unclenched her fists, gulping before taking Miku's, hands gently caressing the skin on the back of them. "Miku, I..." she began, closing her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry..."

Looking down at their hands and feeling how much Luka was shaking, tears running down her cheeks despite the sad smile, Miku couldn't do anything but fall into her arms, nuzzling her cheeks against the cool metal on Luka's chest. "I will _only_ forgive you once you come back, Luka," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist.

"Yes..." Luka whispered, pressing their bodies together in an intimate embrace.

This morning was to be their last morning together for an extended period, almost stretching to nine months total. As a samurai pretending to be a man by the name of _Luki_, Luka was sentenced to take part in the downfall of a man in a far away land – and she couldn't return until he and his army were dead. Thus, she was going into war, and Miku wasn't happy about it.

"Miku, I will..." Luka began, only to be stopped by a pair of lips pressing against hers, feeling how wet Miku's cheeks were. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the barrage of tears waiting to burst, succeeding until she heard Miku sob.

They parted and Luka covered her eyes with her arm in shame, bowing her head low enough to touch Miku's shoulder, her body convulsing and shuddering.

"Lu–"

"Megurine!" a booming shout sounded from outside, "We are heading out! Megurine! Where is he, that bastard?!"

Luka sighed and stood up straight, eyes red and slightly puffy, her vision of the room and of Miku blurry beyond belief. "I need to go," she whispered, caressing Miku's cheeks with possibly the softest look on her face, "But I will be back."

Nodding, Miku buried her face in Luka's shoulder, her hands shaking and clutching the sides of her uniform in pain, teeth clenching in sadness. "Y-yeah... I'll.. I'll b-be waiting..." she choked, her breath hitching and voice cracking every other word.

"Don't worry," Luka kissed the top of her forehead, turning around to put her arm plates back on, the metal shining even in the dark. She pressed their noses together, her small smile touching Miku's shaking frown, "I love you."

Miku closed her eyes and nodded unable to speak. Her throat hurt and was being clogged by a ball. She touched Luka's cheeks and peeled herself away, letting out a breath and looking up with a loving smile, "I love you too. So much, Luka... so please... come back safely..."

Luka's smile turned into a smirk, and she let out a confident huff, pressing a fist against her chest plate. "Miku I will come back with not _one_ scuff on my armor, I promise you!" Turning to the garden-facing doors, Luka touched the hilt of her sword, the feel of the cool cloth against her palm calming her mind.

"Goodbye for now, Miku..."

As she rushed out the doors, Miku chased after her until she reached the edge of the wooden porch, watching the grass move along with her pink-haired samurai, armor shining and reflecting the sun's rays with each stop she took. Her hair was in a long, pink ponytail, hidden underneath her helmet and barely moving an inch off her back.

"Goodbye, Luka," Miku whispered, wiping away a tear before slipping back into her room, heart shattering each second she was away from her lover.

* * *

_**AN**_

Two updates in a day?! Possibly three with a new BDSM chapter?!

Haha, hoped you liked this one! The Feudal Japan era is so HNGGGGGH.


	8. Visiting

Fluff(?) awaits!

* * *

_**EIGHT: Visiting**_

"Um.. I'm here to see Megurine Luka?" she quietly stated, wringing her hands together in nervousness. The woman at the desk examined her; fresh out of school she was still wearing her uniform and her bag was carelessly flung over her shoulder, exposing its contents.

Nodding, she pushed the button that opened the door into the hallway, giving the teen a clip-on card that was used for visitors.

"Room 1059," she mumbled quickly, going back to her desk without a second thought.

Miku gulped and nodded, clipping the card onto the hem of her beige coat, a blazer with a tie underneath. Her petite size made wandering nurses question her over and over again until she reached the last floor – since the elevators weren't working – the room she was looking for sitting at the end of the hall.

Gulping, she reached for the handle and closed her eyes, wondering what she'd see inside once it was open. Would Luka be angry, content, sleeping? Or would she have other visitors? Miku wondered why she was there in the first place; she was the one who caused the accident, wouldn't Luka hate her?

She pushed down on the handle, but froze in fear when she realized it was locked.

"Oh no," she whispered, taking in a heavy breath. Her palms began to sweat, but pulling away, she noticed a blinking green light, and a square box sitting right above the handle, a small line going down the right side – a card key slot.

Miku laughed at her idiocy and swiped her card, the sound of the door unlocking making her nervous again. She turned the handle successfully this time, and slowly opened the door, hearing a faint sound of TV coming through the small opening.

The light from outside blinded her for a moment, and she stood there like an idiot, waiting until the blue circle faded from her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, seeing a curtain and a bed, a sink and a bathroom, followed by a night stand and a phone... and then white sheets.

In them was her long-time crush, staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

"M-Miku?" Luka lowly stuttered, her voice oddly deeper than usual and thick. Miku jumped at the sound of it and nodded, stepping forward and closing the door, keeping her eyes on the black and gold carpet.

"Hi," she lamely answered, setting her school bag on the floor, pulling up a chair next to Luka's bed. Miku didn't want to believe it, but she saw an odd blush forming on Luka's face, taking over nearly half of it, down to the bottom of her chin.

Luka coughed and lifted her bandaged arm, shutting off the TV; all her attention was now on Miku, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't sound mad or annoyed with her presence. In fact, she sounded more concerned than anything. Miku nodded and played with her fingers, wondering what to say, "U-um... well, I heard from – from Yuuma that you were in bad shape, so... I came."

"Well I'm glad you did," Luka smiled, falling back into her mountain of pillows. It was dead silent, with only the sound of Luka's IV going. Miku felt her legs shaking, and her eyes began to tear up, the silence letting her think over what had happened and why Luka wasn't with her, walking home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing an arm against her eyes, feeling the tears freely falling out, "I'm so sorry Luka, I... I'm so stupid..."

Right then, Miku lost control and began to sob as loud as she could, feeling safe, hoping Luka wasn't going to push her away. She pressed her face into the bed, not wanting the pinkette to see her.

Luka froze, staring as Miku sobbed into the sheets, gripping them as hard she could. She bit her lip and tilted her head, "Miku. It's not your fault..."

She reached out her left arm to pet Miku's head, relishing in the feeling once she finally got there. It had only been a few days since the accident, but it felt like years since she had last seen Miku. Of course, she realized that Miku wouldn't want to see her immediately, and patiently waited, albeit hoping Miku walked in every time her door opened, only to see her other friends or family.

"I decided to push you away from the bus, Miku. Yes, you were pretty much in the middle of the road, but... with ice on the street and the way it was coming at you I just... couldn't see you getting hurt. It's not your fault," she sternly explained with each stroke to Miku's head, feeling the smaller girl calm down.

Miku looked up, eyes red and cheeks pink from having her face pressed against the sheets, "But... if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have–"

"Miku, just shut up and hug me already, will you?" Luka blushed and looked away, craving the need to have Miku in her arms, pain or not. Simply seeing her wasn't enough.

Hesitating, Miku slowly climbed on the bed, eyes wide and palms pressing against every space away from Luka's body. That method only served to annoy the waiting pinkette more, so Luka pulled at one of her arms and grunted when she came tumbling into her, the warmth making up for it.

"So, how was school?" Luka kindly asked, rubbing her cheek against the top of Miku's head. Her hair was soft and smelled like coconuts, her favorite scent.

She could feel the pout pressing against her neck, and frowned, "Miku?"

"Everyone thinks I pushed you in front of the bus, Luka. Nobody wants to talk to me," Miku lowly spoke, ignoring for a second she was cuddling with her crush to nuzzle her face into her neck a little more.

Luka hummed, pulling one of Miku's hands into the air, smiling at how perfect they fit together. She wanted to ask her out, to make her forget about the others and focus on the two of them, but knew Miku was too stressed.

"Well, I'm being released in a few days. How about you skip school and hang out with me until then?" she suggested, watching as Miku's face dropped and contorted into a million expressions before settling on being embarrassed.

Miku looked down at her free hand and could see Luka's hopeful smile in the corner of her eye, making her lips twitch. In that moment she forgot about her school and assignments, her parents and teachers and saw only Luka.

"I like you," she blurted, gasping at the words she just spit up a second later, "I-I mean...!"

She froze when Luka's lips pressed against her forehead, rubbing their heads together, hugging her even tighter despite her obviously painful injuries.

"Is it okay... if I say I like you too?" she whispered.

Miku smiled and nodded, her face red and heart hammering against her chest, creating a song for just the two of them.

"It's _so _okay," she answered with a sob before Luka pulled her chin and kissed her, tears pooling around their lips for the long minute they sat lip-locked, no end in sight.

That afternoon, Miku didn't go home, nor did she go to school for the rest of the week.

* * *

_**AN**_

I was at the hospital visiting my little sister this past week and a half (why I haven't updated), and I just happened to notice I wrote this in my notebook while I was there.

See ya!


End file.
